1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data networks, and more particularly, to systems and methods for performing driver configuration operations without a system reboot.
2. Background Information
IT managers are under continuous pressure to maximize the performance from their storage systems, networks and servers. It is often possible to increase overall performance (data throughput and server resource utilization) on a storage area network by properly configuring and tuning certain system settings and parameters. For example, network adapter driver parameters that affect how data I/Os are processed can be configured and tuned based on a variety of factors. However, this method of performance tuning heretofore has required the IT manager to reboot the server. Moreover, other network adapter driver operations (e.g., dynamic target and LUN reconfiguration, driver parameter updates, unloading/reloading of drivers, etc.) also require time-consuming server rebooting.
When network adapter drivers support unloading, it is possible to effect the configuration changes by unloading and reloading the driver module. However, to be able to unload the driver module, all I/O instances of the driver must first be stopped. In servers equipped with multiple network adapter drivers, it may be difficult or impossible to idle all driver instances necessary to unload the driver. Moreover, obtaining clearance to reboot a production server can also be difficult, and often entails waiting for an infrequently occurring maintenance window before the needed configuration changes can be made. Server reboots can consume more than two-and-a-half weeks of downtime annually.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for dynamically reconfiguring storage assets and loading/unloading drivers without having to perform a server reboot.